


Domestic Warfare

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho broke Jaejoong's heart, so Jaejoong broke his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Warfare

“ _Jae_! I said I was sorry!”  
  
Jaejoong lifted the 30-lbs dumbbell gripped tightly in his right hand higher, clenching his jaw as the muscles in his arm strained. He didn’t miss a beat as he sarcastically replied, “So say it again. I heard ten-thousandth time’s the charm.”  
  
He heard his lover groan once before flopping unceremoniously onto their leather couch.   
  
“What if I said I’ll buy ten new shirts to replace the one I ruined?” Yunho asked, though he held little hope his statement would appease his irate boyfriend.  
  
Jaejoong’s hand tightened on the dumbbell in his left hand as he raised it, though it was from bitter frustration, not the heavy excursion of weightlifting. He sucked in a deep breath but didn’t release it before speaking. “That shirt was priceless. Nothing can replace it,” he ground out.  
  
Yunho had the urge to say,  _‘It’s just a shirt’_  but wisely kept his mouth shut. Evidently, Jaejoong knew him too well.  
  
“And it was  _not_  ‘just a shirt.’” Jaejoong wanted to pump his arms faster to release his pent up frustration but knew from past experiences that that would not be wise and more than likely counterproductive. “I bet you don’t even remember what that shirt is from.”  
  
There was hurt lacing his words that made Yunho feel exponentially guiltier about accidentally turning the garment pink in the wash.   
  
“Er-”  
  
“You ass, it’s the shirt you gave me for our one week anniversary!” This time Jaejoong shot a heated glare at his boyfriend of 4 years, feeling slightly smug at the flabbergasted yet guilty face.  
  
“You…You kept it all this time?” Yunho asked in a small voice. To be honest, he’d never really even paid attention to the shirt. It had been his before he had given it to Jaejoong for their anniversary and it hadn’t even been a planned gift. After Jaejoong had asked him over the phone what he’d gotten him for their anniversary, Yunho, desperate after realizing he’d forgotten the anniversary, had dashed into his room and wrapped up the first clean shirt he’d found in his closet. After presenting it Jaejoong, he’d honestly never given it any thought since.  
  
It was then Yunho noticed Jaejoong had moved from his place on the couch to the other side of the room, where the rack for the dumbbells was.   
  
“Uhm, Jae, could you be careful over there? You’re right next to my game system.”  
  
Jaejoong froze and looked down, seeing that Yunho was right; his precious Xbox lay only a foot away from him. With his back turned to him, Yunho missed the gleam that suddenly entered Jaejoong’s eyes.   
  
Jaejoong spun around to face Yunho.   
  
“Why? Afraid I might drop a weight on your precious device?”  
  
Yunho suddenly looked nervous. “Uh, well, I know you’re much more careful than that, it’s just-”  
  
“Just what?”  
  
“-accidents happen,” Yunho finished weakly. Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed and Yunho gulped, feeling a wave of worry abruptly wash over him as he watched his lover take a step closer to the expensive console with the weight in his hand.  
  
“Jae-”  
  
“Accidents happen right,  _Yunnie_?”  
  
“Uhm, yeah…”  
  
“Like…You turning my special shirt pink in the wash…That was just an accident right?”  
  
Jaejoong’s arm went limp, the dumbbell in his hand swinging precariously back and forth at his side.  
  
“Please, be ca-”  
  
“Yunnie, my hands are kinda sweaty. Do you think you could get me a towel to wipe them off?”  
  
Yunho stood abruptly and fisted the edges of his shirt, whipping it off quickly. For a moment, Jaejoong was severely distracted at the sight of Yunho’s muscled chest and arms flexing deliciously as the man rushed over to him.  
  
“Boo, here, take my shirt, just give me th-”  
  
The sound of the metal dumbbell smashing into the electronic gaming device was one of the most sickening sounds Yunho could remember ever hearing. His mouth gaped open as he stared at 30-lbs sitting literally  _in_ the console. His games…Hours playing his precious games…All destroyed by thirty pounds of metal and rubber…  
  
“Oops,” Jaejoong commented calmly as he too cast a cursory glance at the now ruined Xbox. He looked back at Yunho’s face to gauge his reaction and was not surprised to see the horror-struck look on his face. Jaejoong silently pulled the weight out, wincing in his mind at the sound of clattering metal parts as he did so. He took the two weights in his hands and put them back on the stand properly before turning back to Yunho, who was still standing as still as he had been.  
  
Jaejoong walked up to Yunho and grabbed the shirt out of the man’s lifeless hands easily, dropping it to the floor before taking his boyfriend’s hands into his own. He held them up between their chests and smiled brightly.  
  
“Well…Accidents happen, right Yunnie-bear?” he asked pleasantly. Yunho however wasn’t looking at him, instead he was staring with a glazed look on his face at the now ruined Xbox.   
  
“Y-You…”  
  
“Don’t worry Yunho-yah. I’ll buy you another Xbox to replace this one.”  
  
“But…But Jae, this was—This-” Yunho stopped and took in a deep breath, finally meeting Jaejoong’s gaze. As Jaejoong watched, Yunho’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and Jaejoong felt the first pangs of worry for his well-being settle in.  
  
He dropped his boyfriend’s hands and backed away slowly.   
  
“Uhm, Yun…You know I love y-”  
  
“Jae…You are in so much trouble.”   
  
It was the last thing Jaejoong heard before he sprinted around Yunho, trying to escape. He barely made 5 steps past Yunho before his lover grabbed a hold of his wrist and yanked him back. Jaejoong released a shriek as Yunho suddenly bent down and lifted the smaller man up and carried him in a fireman’s carry. With his face buried in Yunho’s naked back, Jaejoong kicked his legs, trying desperately to get free.   
  
“Yunho-yah! Think about what you’re doing!” Jaejoong cried, “Put me down!”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
They were going up the steps and Jaejoong grabbed onto Yunho’s jeans and clenched his eyes closed, immediately halting the movement of his legs in fear that any sudden jerks would cause Yunho to lose his balance and stumble.  
  
When they were safely up the steps and nearing their bedroom, Jaejoong opened his mouth and scraped his teeth –hard—against Yunho’s lower back, hoping it would startle him in letting Jaejoong go. Instead, Yunho slapped his lover’s jean-clad behind with his hand, causing Jaejoong to release an embarrassing squeak.  
  
“It’s gonna be a long day, Boo-Jae,” Yunho declared as he walked into their room. The door slamming shut cut off Jaejoong’s breathless groan.  
  
It was a long day indeed.  
  


**End**


End file.
